


Duel Dumping

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, duel, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Spero. This is a continuation of another fic by MistressTwilight that I was asked to add. Luna and Akiza are in the midst of a duel when a certain little girl thought a little too hard on what she should do for her turn.
Kudos: 6





	Duel Dumping

“Awight Akiza! Here I come!” Luna lisped from behind her pacifier as she drew a card from her duel disk, placing the newly acquired card in her other hand before selecting the perfect combo of cards that could take on her friend’s Black Rose Dragon since it wiped the field a turn before.

The young girl’s concentration became so intense that she started straining her face, not even realizing that she had begun squatting down in the process. As a plan started to form in her mind, so too did a small bulge start the form in the back of her crinkly undergarment, the two growing bigger with one seemingly following the other. The more the back of her diaper bulged, the clearer a strategy became for the young girl.

Akiza noticed the growing bulge and along with the pungent odor starting to fill the air, but she just smiled and watched her baby girl without saying a word. It had only been a week since the redhead walked in on the other girl taking a snooze in a rather full diaper like the one Luna was making now, and despite the short amount of time, it sort of made her feel a little nostalgic. The only real difference between then and now was that the green-haired girl was a lot more open about being a baby, so much so that the former witch of the black rose was almost certain that her friend actually needed diapers now.

Eventually, the protruding lump had grown so big that it could no longer be supported by the crinkly fabric it was in, the messy mound inevitably falling to the bottom of the padding with a loud rustle. At the same time, Luna’s face relaxed, and with that sense of ease came a plan that was to assure her victory.

“Now den, I shummon my Regulus in attack mode!” Luna cried as she slapped the monster face up on her duel disk. Unfortunately, thanks to Akiza’s Black Garden field spell, her beast’s attack was cut from 1800ATK to a measly 900ATK, and she was also given a rose token as compensation, but it only had 800ATK and was in defense mode. Luckily, Luna had a plan to fix all that.

Once her summon was confirmed successful, the young girl then took the field spell Ancient Forest that was in her graveyard and placed it in her hand thanks to the effect of her Regulus. After that, she placed the spell in the field card zone, and before long, the garden that Akiza had planted was swiftly overrun and transformed into a lush forest with plenty of foliage overhead.

“Now dat your gawden is gone, I’ll pway my One for one! Dat wet’s me shummon a wevel one monstah fwom my deck as wong as I discard anothah monstah.” Luna explained with her childish lisp, trying to sound all cool but ultimately looking even cuter than before.

With all that said, the young girl sent her Kuribon to the grave so she could summon her Sunny Pixie. After that, she activated the trap card known as Powerful Rebirth. With it, she was able to bring back the Kuribon that was sent to the grave, only now it had 100 more attack points along with an extra level.

“Now den, I tune my wevel one Sunny Pixie wif my Wevel four Regulus and my Wevel two Kuribon in ordah to shummon my Ancient Faiwy Dwagon!” The green-haired girl shouted as she sent all of the monsters she had on the field to the grave, replacing them with the most powerful card in her deck, the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

“Wow! Impressive little one. But I hope you know that even though my dragon might be weaker, you still have a long way to go before you beat me.”

“Wong! Cause I pway Megamorph!” Luna cried before taking the spell and placing it in one of the spell/trap zones, equipping it on her dragon and causing it’s effect to kick in. “Since my wife points are wower dan yours, my Ancient Fawry Dwagon’s attack points double!” The messy baby girl shouted as she pointed to her creature, Ancient Fairy Dragon then letting out a loud roar as it’s points went from 2100ATK to a whopping 4200ATK. Now her dragon could easily beat Akiza’s since it only had 1200ATK due to the effect of Black Garden; and with 3000 life points left, the psychic duelist didn’t have a single point to spare.

“Uh-oh…” Akiza trailed off as she stared at the powerhouse of a monster that was ready to blast her dragon out of existence.

“Now Ancient Faiwy Dwagon, attack her diwectly!” The green-haired girl shouted, causing her monster to gather a bunch of energy in its maw before releasing it all at once at the defenseless and weakened Black Rose Dragon.

As the attack barreled towards Akiza, she looked down at her facedown trap, Mirror Force. She could have used it to save herself and win next turn since Luna only had a measly 500 Life points left, but the young woman couldn’t find it in her heart to destroy all the hard work her baby girl had put in, so she let the attack her straight on. In a matter of seconds, the redhead’s life points dropped all the way to zero, signaling that she had lost, and Luna had won.

“Haha! Looks like you beat me sweetie.” Akiza chuckled as she started putting away her cards, not wanting Luna to see that she had a very powerful trap that could have swing things in her favor.

“Yay! I won! I beat yoos!” The young girl cried as she jumped up and down for joy, her diaper crinkling and squelching as the mess inside was squished and smeared all over the place. When she was don celebrating, the green-haired girl ran over to Akiza in hopes of getting even more praise from the older woman.

“That’s not the only thing you’ve beaten. Looks like you packed those pampers of yours pretty full during that match of ours.” The redhead pointed out as she pulled back the plastic-backed undergarment to find that there was in fact a very pungent and steamy load of mush in the back of Luna’s diaper.

The green-haired girl blushed at the comment, but she couldn’t help but giggle when Akiza pointed out the mess she made since it made her feel even more babyish.

“Now how about we get that stinky butt of yours into something a little fresher.” Akiza suggested as she started fanning the air around her nose.

“Otay!” Luna happily replied.

As Akiza started walking towards the back door of the penthouse though, she noticed that her friend wasn’t following. Instead, Luna just gave the older woman a smile before falling back onto her padded rear with a loud and crinkly squish.

“Cawwy me!” The diapered girl called out as she raised her arms towards Akiza, doing a sort of grabby hand type motion to try and lure her caretaker in.

Finding the gesture irresistibly cute, the redhead couldn’t help but let out an audible awe as she pressed her hands against her face from the utter adorableness that she was witnessing. After she was done gushing at the cute display, the psychic duelist walked over and picked the young girl off her messy behind and carried her inside for a well-deserved change.

Even after the pair were inside, Luna didn’t let up in the cuteness. In fact, she really got into her roll of being a baby by squirming about while being cradled and even drooling all over herself. It was so natural for the young girl that Akiza might have actually mistook her friend for a baby if she didn’t already know of the circumstances that led to this behavior.

Regardless, the older woman knew that she couldn’t be distracted by the green-haired girl’s cuteness, so she quickly rushed over to the changing station in Luna’s nursery and set the young girl down. Without even thinking, Akiza strapped the young girl down for her safety before grabbing a fresh diaper and everything she needed to clean her baby girl up.

As she was unfolding the diaper, the redhead cooed and made silly faces at Luna to keep her occupied so the change wasn’t as boring as it seemed, making the messy girl giggle and wiggle at every turn until the fresh padding was unfolded and placed neatly under the old one. Thankfully, Luna wasn’t as rambunctious of a baby as she appeared, the young girl making the change a whole lot easier since she didn’t want to make something so hard even harder, especially for a friend who was kind enough to do this for her in the first place.

Before long, Akiza was ready to dive in, the psychic duelist leaning in and ripping the used diaper open so she could start wiping down the young girl. Because of that little stunt she pulled by falling into her butt, the wiping process was definitely a little more tedious than it should have been, but the redhead couldn’t stay mad at someone so cute for even on second. Besides, it only added a few more minutes, and those few extra minutes meant some more time to coo and comment on the stinky mess her baby girl made, making Luna blush and look even cuter than she already was.

Eventually, Akiza had Luna’s butt so cleaned that it was sparking in the light overhead, Now all that was left was a little bit of baby oil to rub into her skin, a light coating of baby powder to prevent rashes as well as give a nice fresh scent, and then taping the new diaper snugly against the green-haired girl’s waist. From there, Akiza did check to make sure there weren’t going to be any leaks, but after that, the change was totally done.

“There we go! All fresh and clean so you can make even more stinkies in it if you need to.” Akiza cooed as she started unstrapping the young girl from the table, giggling to herself at the comment she just made since she was hoping it would add a little more red to her charge’s face.

Instead though, the psychic duelist was met with a rather unexpected hug the moment the restraints were, causing her to blush instead.

“Thank you Akiza, I mean it.” Luna said as her embrace grew tighter around her friend, prompting Akiza to return the gesture with one of her own. It wasn’t much from the outside looking in, but to the older woman, it was a show of affection that she certainly wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.


End file.
